


Lies in the Dark

by Stuckylover4ever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American Sign Language, BAMF Peggy Carter, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Civil War Team Captain America, Deaf Clint Barton, Explicit Language, Found Family, Gen, Jewish James "Bucky" Barnes, Laura Barton is Clint's Sister, M/M, Nonbinary Steve Rogers, Not Canon Compliant, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Other, Pansexual James "Bucky" Barnes, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckylover4ever/pseuds/Stuckylover4ever
Summary: The Avengers have been fighting a year and a half together, but that doesn't mean they know anything about each other. Everyone is keeping secrets, and no one wants to share them. Steve Rogers just wants to go home, but life keeps getting in the way. It hasn't been easy getting use to the modern world, but Steve is taking it one day at a time. When secrets come out will they be able to hold it together? Tony Stark isn't helping matters. He has to know anything and everything about everyone. Will, this cause someone to get hurt? Can the team come together to stop whatever threat comes their way? Let's follow them as they begin their journey to healing and, hopefully, finding a family. What secrets is Tony keeping from the team? And did he know the whole truth about his parent's death in the first place?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	1. Annoying Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this story isn't Tony Stark friendly at all. So if you love Tony, you may not want to read this. It's a new story from me, and I hope you like it.

He packed his bag and started to leave. There was no need for Steve Rogers to stick around when the fighting was done. He had more important things to do than stick around. As Steve picked up his bag and started to leave, Tony grabbed his arm. “Where do you think you are going, Rogers?” asked Tony, looking him dead in the eye.

Yanking his arm away, Steve replied, “The fighting is done. We took out the bad guys while cleaning up this mess. It’s time for me to go home now.”

Clint looked up and around at the noise that he had just heard. His hearing aids were on for once. Well, frequently, Clint forgot to turn them on. Stark had just busted a glass on the table that was next to Rogers and him. “You can’t leave. Fury wanted us to get to know each other,” Tony stated as Steve looked at him with a frown on his face.

It seemed like a good idea to step in at this moment before things got out of hand. “Tony, I know what Fury wanted, but we all have lives to get on with. We cleaned up the mess, so; we should be allowed to go home. Also, fuck Fury. He doesn’t own us at all,” Clint said to Stark, who looked at him because Clint was also signing for some reason.

Stark didn’t know that Clint knew sign language, and he just now noticed the hearing aids in Clint’s ears. “Fine, but I would like to get to know you all at some point,” replied Tony, who watched Steve started to head to the door. “Also, Clint, I didn’t know you were deaf.”

They had spent the last year and a half fighting together but hardly knew each other. It had been at least a year and ¾ since Rogers came out of the ice. Tony barely knew the man and wanted to get to know him, even if it was only to be able to use it against him later. “Oh yeah, I am. It’s in my file, but since I can hear with hearing aids, I normally don’t tell people that I can’t hear. I can also talk,” Clint said and signed. 

Steve did turn around to look at Clint. He started to sign at Clint. Taking his hand, Steve put it towards his mouth, then brought it down. Steve's finger spells out Clint’s name then spoke the rest. “Thank you, Clint, for all that you have done. I best be home now.”  


Clint smiled at him, then signed while speaking. “You are welcome, Steve. I hope you have a safe trip home. Don’t forget to see Peggy as well.”

“I won’t if I can make it that way, Clint,” said Steve as he signed a bit of that. 

It was plain to see that Steve was in a hurry to get home, but Tony wasn’t going to let him go that easy. He followed Steve out the door and to an old truck. It was severely beaten with the door shoved in on the driver’s side. Plus, the paint was starting to peel. “So, you drive this old beat-up thing?” asked Tony as Steve threw his bag in the back of the truck.

“Yes, sir,” replied Steve.

Steve hadn’t forgotten his manners. It didn’t faze Tony at all that Steve had manners. It bothered him because Steve seemed perfect in every way. “What’s your rush to get home? I thought you had a place here in New York,” said Tony.

Looking at Tony as he opened the truck door, Steve said, “I do, but that’s only for when I am an Avenger or when Captain America is needed. I have a place that isn’t in New York City.”

That’s all Tony was going to get out of him. Tony sighed. He was tired and ready to go home. When he got home, he could look up stuff on Steve Rogers. Maybe even figure this man out. All Tony knew was that they didn’t like each other. “Come on; Steve gives me something that I can work with. It’s not that bad if people get to know you,” Tony said.

Steve looked at him before frowning. “Fine, you want something, I will give you something,” said an angry Steve. It had been hell putting up with Stark this past year and a half. He hadn’t been home much. “I learn sign language when I was young before the serum. I couldn’t hear that well. Now I best be off.”

He slammed the door as Tony backed up. “I am really going to get dirt on you now,” said Tony as Nat came up to him.

She looked at him. “Are you alright, Tony?” Nat asked him.

They weren’t friends by a long shot, but they had gotten close. While she didn’t like him, Tony had a certain charm to him. “I’ll be fine, Natasha. You don’t have to check up on me. I know we aren’t friends and never will be. We are too different,” replied Tony.

Plus, he really didn’t want friends at all. “Ok, if you say so. I am worried about everyone, even you. We should all go home and get some rest,” said Nat as Clint came out. 

He walked over to them and wrapped an arm around Nat. “Fine, but do you know anything about Rogers?” Tony asked.

Natasha shook her head. “Not much, Tony. Only what he has told me or what I got from his file. Clint knows him better than I do. I work way too much,” said Nat smiling at Clint. 

Clint smiled back at her. “She is right,” he signed, then spoke it. “Also, please don’t go poking around. Steve is a private man who just wants to keep it that way. Now good night.”

He took Nat and lead her to their car. Tony shook his head as he went to his car. He drove himself today. “Hey Jarvis, can you pull up the file on Captain Rogers?” Tony asked as he got in his car.

While it was starting up, Jarvis spoke. “There isn’t a lot known about him. He and Peggy Carter had loved each other once, that ended once he went into the ice. Steve Rogers has a home here in New York City, Brooklyn, and a secret location, which I can’t seem to find.”

As Tony started to drive off, he asked Jarvis another question. “What is known about James Barnes?”

“James Barnes fell off the train in 45 only to be found by the Russians. He was later used as a Hydra pond to kill. James was known as the Winter Soldier. Sir, you already know all of this. Is there anything else you want on him?” asked Jarvis.

At a red-light, Tony started to thinking about something. It was easy to hack into this and get it, but he couldn’t hack into Steve’s file and get more on him. “Where is the Winter Soldier now?” Tony asked.

“He is nowhere to be found, Sir. Hydra lost him. No one has seen or heard from him in over a year. You know this as well, Sir. So why do I need to repeat this?” asked Jarvis.

“Because I need to hear it allowed J. I bet Steve is hiding his old war buddy,” replied Tony as the light changed green.

Tony sped up. He wanted to get home to research some stuff. “Sir, if I may say, you shouldn’t go digging too deep. It could cause a lot of trouble that you don’t want.”

Like Tony was going to listen to that. He wanted to find out what Steve was hiding. It had to be something big, or else; Steve wouldn’t have been in such a hurry to get home. “Sorry, J no can do,” stated Tony. 

A moment later, Jarvis came back with something. "I found something else, Sir," Jarvis said.

As Tony got out of his car, he said, "What is it?"

In a bored tone, Jarvis spoke. "James Barnes and Steve Rogers had been secretly dating in the '30s and into the '40s. Steve did, however, love Peggy as well. Bucky broke up with Steve when he went off to war. He told Steve to date someone else because he might not make it back. That's when Steve tried to move on. It wasn't until Peggy that he could move on, and even then, they both knew that it was only going to last so long."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Steve sings in this doesn't belong to me. "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" belongs to Judy Garland. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Walking up the pathway, Tony Stark went up to his door. He unlocked it with the touch of his hand before going inside the house. There was a note sitting on the table where he put his keys. Tony cursed under his breath. “What do you want now, Pepper?” he asked.

Picking it up, Tony started to read it:

Dear Mr. Stark,   
I am sorry, but I needed to take a break right now.   
I promise to be back soon to help you run your company.  
It’s hard to replace me right now, but you are going to have  
to. Please don’t be angry. When I get back, we need to talk as well. 

Love, Pepper.

Sighing, Tony was upset. She didn’t sign it, love always, Pepper, which is what she usually did. “Hey, J, can your order food for me?” asked Tony.

“Yes, sir. Your normal?” asked J.

Nodding, Tony said, “Yes.”

He kicked off his shoes and placed them on the rack before sitting in the living room. Tony turned on the t.v as he dug his StarkPad out. “Pull up the file on, Clint Barton,” Tony said as he leaned back into the couch.

A moment later, Clint’s file was pulled out. It didn’t give much on Clint. All it said was Clint went deaf as a teenager and that he had one sister. Nothing else was on there. Sighing, Tony closed his eyes. “Sir, your food will be here in 20 minutes,” J. said.

Nodding, Tony fell asleep only to wake up 20 minutes later. There was a knock at his door, which Tony went to answer it. A young boy was standing there. “Here is your food, sir,” he said as Tony looked at him.

Throwing a bill at him, Tony said, “Keep the change.”

He then shut the door in the boy’s face. The boy shook his head as he left. Tony went back into the living room. Sitting down, Tony started to eat. He did pour himself a drink before eating, though. At a red light, Steve drummed his fingers on the wheel. An old song came on, and Steve started to sing. “Somewhere, over the rainbow Way up high, there’s a land that I heard of.”

The light changed, and Steve drove on, but he sang a little more. “Once in a lullaby somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.”

Really, Steve wasn’t sure if he had time to visit Peggy, but he did need to see her. It had been a while. Sometimes things were hard for Steve. James needed him, as did Peggy and the rest of the world. Finally figuring out how to use Siri not too long ago, Steve said, “Hey, Siri, call James.”

While he waited for Siri to call James, he realized why James wanted to go by James or at least when Steve was out in public. He didn’t want anyone to know where he was. So only at home could, Steve call James, Bucky. A second later the man was on the phone. “What’s going on?” he asked.

A smile graced Steve’s lips. “Nothing much. I am going to visit Peggy,” said Steve as he could hear a groan. “I know you don’t want to go, but I was calling to see if you wanted anything for dinner.”

There was another groan as James spoke in a soft low voice, “I already ate, Steve. Thank you for asking, though. Enjoy your time out with Peggy. Take her out to dinner if you want. I promise I will be fine. She deserves a night out. Plus, it’s been a while since you have seen her.”

Nodding, Steve spoke, “That’s not a bad idea. We do need to catch up, and I would like to talk to her. If you are sure you will be fine, then I will go.”

James sighed as he got up. He went to get another drink of water. “I will be fine, Steve. I have been since you have been away. No one is going to find me here. Trust me or trust Peggy. She’s the one who found us this place,” James stated as he took a sip of water. 

“I know, James. I just worry,” Steve said. There was a grunt from James. “I know, stop worrying. Fine, I’ll take Peggy to dinner and enjoy a night out before coming home to you.”

Smiling, James went to sit back down. “Excellent, Steve. Now go have fun. I have a book here to read and my phone. Come home when you are ready,” James said.

There was a nod from Steve. “I will. I love you,” said Steve.

“Love you, too,” James said as he hung up.

It didn’t take long for Steve to make it to the nursing home. Shutting off the truck and getting out of it, Steve walked up to the door. He rang the bell then went in once the door was open. A lady smiled at him from the desk. “Just sign in, Steve, and you may go see her,” said the lady.

Steve nodded as he walked up to the desk. Picking up a pen, Steve signed in before putting it back down. He walked down the hall to Peggy’s room. She was laughing from what Steve could hear. As he quietly knocked on her door, Peggy said, “Come in, Steve.”

He slowly walked in and took a seat next to her. “Hello, Peggy. Sorry, it’s been a while. I have been busy,” Steve said, taking her hand.

Peggy smiled at him. “It’s alright, Steve. I understand you are busy. We all can’t be in several places at once. I knew you would come. So, how’s James?” Peggy asked.

Smiling, Steve leaned back in his chair. “Thanks, Peggy. He’s fine, or at least I think so. I will know more when I get home. It hard leaving him for months on end, but the world needs saving,” Steve said.

Patting his hand, Peggy said, “You could take a break. Yes, the world needs Captain America, but you need to take care of yourself, Steve. I know you don’t always do that even though you should.”

“You know me so well. I will think about taking a break, but no promises. So, what can you tell me about Tony Stark?” asked Steve looking at her.

The smile left her face. She gave Steve a look before speaking. “Well, Tony used to be a good boy before his parents were killed, and he changed. He started to drink a lot, among other things. Now he’s trying to play hero, but I am not sure how much of a hero he is.”

Steve nodded. “He seems to do good on the field, but outside of the field, he doesn’t work well with us. Tony always wants to be up in our business. He didn’t even realize that a teammate was deaf. I find that weird. If he wants to know a lot about us, then why wouldn’t he know that?” Steve asked.

She gave him a look. “Because as much as Tony wants to know everything about you guys, he doesn’t want to get too close. You guys are just his teammates. I doubt he wants to be friends,” Peggy stated as she sat up more.

Maybe Peggy was right again. She seemed to know Tony so well. “Well, enough talk about work, Peggy. I was wondering if you want to go out to dinner?” asked Steve. 

Nodding, Peggy stood up as Steve took hold of her hand. “I would love that, Steve. You still owe me a dance after all,” Peggy joked.

Since finding Peggy again, they have danced a total of three times. Steve still couldn’t dance, but Peggy didn’t mind. “Very funny, Peggy. Let’s go get some food,” Steve said, leading her from the room. 

A nurse smiled at them as she walked out. “Going out, Peggy?” she asked her. 

Peggy nodded at her. “Yes, I am Abby. It’s going to be a good night,” Peggy stated. 

The nurse named Abby nodded at her as she went to clean a room. Once at the front desk, Steve signed Peggy out. “Have a good time,” said the lady as Steve took Peggy out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some language in this chapter.

While Steve was driving Peggy to take her out to dinner, Clint and Natasha made it home. They both took their boots off at the door before going farther inside the house. Turning on a light, Natasha looked over to Clint, who had his non-work tablet out. She smiled at him. “Calling to check in on your sister,” Natasha said and signed.

Clint gave the nod as he put the code in. He then hit the face time button. A moment later, a younger woman appeared on the screen. “About time you got a hold of me, Clint,” she said while signing. “Hi, Nat.”

There was a wave to Nat. The woman had long brown hair. “It’s been a long week, Laura. We have been busy. So, how are the kids?” asked Clint, smiling at his sister.

She gave another smile. “They are fine. Right now, they are in bed asleep. You guys have to come around. Copper keeps asking when you are going to drop by,” Laura stated. 

Natasha smiled at her as she came into view. “I promise we will be by soon. It’s good to see you, Laura. Right now, I am going to get a shower and get changed. Talk to you later. Don’t keep my man up too late,” Nat said as she walked out of view.

A second later, Clint shook his head. “You know you love her, Clint, and she is good for you. I reckon she’s the only woman who can keep you in line,” said Laura with a big grin on her face. 

“Very funny,” Clint signed as he went into the kitchen.

He got out a carton of milk and drank straight out of it. “Don’t let Nat see you doing that, or else you will be sleeping on the couch,” Laura told him.

Clint waved her off. “She won’t see me. I need to go now, but I promise to come to see you soon,” signed Clint.

They gave each other an air hug. “See you later, Clint. Stay safe,” she said while signing. 

Putting it back in the fridge, Clint walked out of the kitchen and to their bathroom. Nat was in the shower still. She was washing her body as Clint came in. “I’ll be done in a few,” Nat called out as Clint pulled down his pants to use the toilet. 

He gave her a nod as his phone rang. Pulling it out of his back pocket, Clint answered it. “Hello,” he said.

The other man, on the other end, smiled as he spoke. “I have another mission for you soon. It’s going to take you a few months at best to complete this.”

Sighing, Clint said, “Fury, we are all tired and ready to rest right now. No one has had a proper time to rest yet. Can you cut us a break?”

“Sorry, Clint, I can’t if you want to keep Stark off your back and finding out stuff,” Fury stated.

That had Clint cursing under his breath. Of course, if they were on a mission, Stark couldn’t dig stuff up on them. “Fine, but I don’t like it. When do we head out?” asked Clint as Natasha stepped out of the shower.

“Hi, Fury,” Nat said as she wrapped a towel around her. 

There was another smile on Fury’s face. “Great, see you in 3 days. It’s nice to hear your voice, Nat,” said Fury as he hung up. 

Clint pulled Nat close to him. They weren’t going to catch a break yet. While they got ready for bed, Steve held the door open for Peggy then helped her out. He also checked his phone, seeing as it went off. “Who’s that texting?” asked Peggy with a smile on her face.

“Just Clint. He says Fury has another job for us,” Steve stated. 

There was another smile from Peggy as Steve took her hand. “Fury sure likes to keep you busy, Steve. You need to live a little and not keep your man waiting so long,” Peggy told him.

As they walked up the walk, Steve nodded at Peggy and then went into the building where Steve held the door open for her. “I know, Peggy, but duty calls. You should know this,” said Steve as they stood around, waiting to be seated. 

There was a chuckle from Peggy as she held him close. “Well, even I know when to live, Steven. You know I had a life outside of Shield. I was married and had kids,” Peggy said with a smile on her face. 

“You have a good point, Peggy, but the world needs Captain America right now,” Steve stated.

She shook her head. “They do, but someone else needs you more. Please, Steve, live for me and for any family you may have down the line,” Peggy pleaded as a waitress came over to them.

The woman took two menus out and had them follow her. “I promise I will,” Steve whispered to Peggy.

They were shown to their table. “Here you go,” said the woman as she placed the menus down. 

Steve pulled out Peggy’s seat for her. Once she was sitting down in it, Steve pushed the chair back in. Peggy smiled at him as he went to sit in his seat. “I’ll have a water,” Steve said, looking over to Peggy. 

Smiling at him again, Peggy said, “I’ll have a tea.”

The woman walked away to get their drinks. As she was doing that, Peggy looked at Steve. “I am serious, Steve. You should live. After all, you have done, you deserve it. Plus, you still find time to take me out and spend time with your man. Just live, Steve. Not everyone gets a second chance so, you should take it,” Peggy said as she stared down at her menus.

Peggy was right, but Steve wasn’t going to tell her that. “Whatever you say, Peggy,” Steve replied as he looked his menus over. “I want you to know you can order whatever you want. Price is not a problem.”

All Peggy could do was smile at him. While they looked over their menus, Tony started to get ready for bed. He did have several beers before he went upstairs. “Hey, J.A.R.V.I.S, can you tell Fury to fuck off. I am not going on another mission this soon,” Tony stated. 

“Yes, Sir, I can certainly tell him that, but you know as well as I do, Fury won’t listen. It would be wise for you to go. Who knows what this mission in tells Sri,” J.A.R.V.I.S replied.

Banging his head on the wall, Tony went to his room and got changed. “Can you call Pepper?” asked Tony.

The A.I. was silent and did not answer that. So, Tony went to bed. He would find out more later on his teammates. Tony was bound to find out where his parents killer. The man wanted the guy to fill all the pain in the world before killing him, just like he had killed his parents. “Sir, I would advice you to get a good night's sleep and don’t stay up too late,” J.A.R.V.I.S said as Tony got back up.

“I can’t sleep. So, I am going to work in my lab, and please don’t tell me what to do, J.A.R.V.I.S. I don’t need your advice right now,” said Tony as he went to his lab.

A few hours passed, and Steve made it home. He was worn out and tired. Going inside the house, Steve noticed that once again, it was dark. “Your home,” said a figure sitting in the shadow. 

Jumping a few feet in the air, Steve replied, “I am.”

The man made no move to get up. So, Steve walked over to him. He smiled as he got closer to the man. “That’s close enough,” said the man.

He was still getting used to human touch. So as much as he loved Steve, he didn’t want him too close to him. “Is it alright if I come closer to you? I could use a hug,” Steve said.

Thinking to himself, Steve said, “And so could you.”

There was no smile on the man’s face as he said, “You may.”

Steve walked the rest of the way to James before smiling at him. “It’s good to be home,” Steve said, waiting for the hug.

Smiling, James pulled him into a hug. “It’s good to have you home,” said James with a smile on his face.

“I missed you, Bucky. There’s another mission coming up. I don’t want to go, but I have to. I promise I won’t be long,” Steve told him.

Bucky’s smile turned from a smile to a frown. “Fury calling you away again. You need to figure out what you want, Steve,” Bucky said as he pulled away from the hug and sat back down. 

Taking a seat on the floor, Steve said, “I know I do. Being Captain America is great, but I would like to get to spend more time at home.”

Soon they went to their own rooms to sleep. Tonight was going to be a bad night for both of them. “Goodnight, Steve,” called out Bucky as he got into bed.


End file.
